Pocket Book Series Vol 1 Fantastic Four 1
** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * various citizens of Central City * various inhabitants of Monster Isle * * French Soldiers * unnamed cab driver Locations: * , * , * * Valley of Diamonds in Subterranea * atomic power plant in French Africa Items: * Vehicles: * * Fantastic Four's private jet | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * The Central City Police Chief Adversaries: * (Skrulls) ** ** ** ** * The Skrullian mother ship Captain Other Characters: * Oil rig workers * Jewelry store employees * A power plant Worker * Various citizens of Central City Locations: * an oil rig off the coast of Texas * , ** a jewelry store ** a power plant in the heart of the city * , ** a hunting lodge * specially-constructed private Cells in a federal prison * FF's secret apartment hideout * an experimental rocket test site Items: * a priceless marble statue - * a Skrullian concealed electronic detonator * Skrullian anti-gravity gear and low velocity thermal bomb * Johnny's rifle * a mounted, stuffed bear head * * * * Skrullian weapons * Skrullian medal, "Highest Award of Bravery" Vehicles: * oil rig life-boats * * Skrull mother ship * an Army helicopter - * an experimental rocket * police cars | Appearing3 = * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * * The Monster from Mars Other Characters: * * Unnamed police commissioner * Several New Yorkers Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * The Thing's helmet Vehicles: * * * * * an atomic tank | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * - ** - ** - ** - ** - Adversaries: * * * The Monster from Mars - Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * U.S. Army * Giganto's stomach monster * - Locations: * ** *** **** **** a Bowery hotel ** Swanson's Garage * ** The ruins of Atlantis Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* The Thing / Blackbeard :* Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * Doom's pet tiger * * Several pirates * - Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * The Diabolical Duo ** ** Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * Tommy, a hospitalized boy * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Harmon General Hospital * ** The ruins of Atlantis ** Items: * * * Fantastic Four's Space Helmets Vehicles: * * * * * | Notes = *Prologue and epilogue by Stan Lee. *Includes reprints from Fantastic Four # 1, Fantastic Four # 2, Fantastic Four # 3, Fantastic Four # 4, Fantastic Four # 5, Fantastic Four # 6. *Cover art taken from Fantastic Four # 143. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}